


you should've gone to shiratorizawa

by satendou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Spitroasting, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satendou/pseuds/satendou
Summary: friday nights are meant for fun, but maybe not the kind you’re thinking of
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 211





	you should've gone to shiratorizawa

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a joke and no, i don't have an excuse for this. my girlfriend wanted a gangbang and i can't say no to her.

Being friends with the former Seijoh third years was...interesting to say the least. They were all flirtatious in their own ways but never more than you were comfortable with, and they were more than a little protective. They went from best friends to brothers and back again in the span of a half a second if someone was making you uncomfortable or someone they didn’t like was paying too much attention to you. It wreaked havoc on your love life, to be honest, but at the end of the day you wouldn’t trade them for the world.

Being the manager for Seijoh with them also led to some  _ issues  _ at school. They were popular, especially with other girls, and that meant a lot of jealousy. It was easy enough to ignore because they were  _ yours  _ and anyone who listened to the rumors were put on the club’s shit list. Girlfriends posed a bigger problem, but you made do with their nasty looks and possessiveness and a petty part of you couldn’t help but be happy when the boys got sick of it and cut them loose. New rumors would fly every time it happened, calling you a multitude of names and saying they needed to “wake up and see what you really were.” They were always there for you when it got to be too much and, once, when you were really considering quitting the team in your second year, they banded together and all but  _ begged  _ you to stay. Even Oikawa, who flew through girls like he flew through serves, wrapped you up in his lanky arms and pleaded with you.

That was probably the reason that, even in your second year of college, you were still best friends with them. Sure your circle of friends had expanded, but the core somehow remained the same.

Which was why you were at home with them on a Friday night instead of out at the club or the bar with your other friends, trying to decide on a movie to watch next.

“Treasure Planet,” you said, pinning Oikawa with a scowl. 

He looked back at you with one of his own, arms crossed over his chest. “Independence Day.”

“ _ Treasure Planet _ .”

“ _ Independence Day _ .”

Your petty argument was interrupted by Makki and Iwa walking out of the kitchen with beer and bags of chips, setting them down on the table.

“Children, children, there’s a simple solution to this problem,” Makki said, falling down onto the couch beside you. The action threw you off balance and you fell sideways into him, and he used that to pin you to him, laughing when you squirmed. “It’s _____’s birthday and we’re going to watch The Incredibles, and that’s that.”

Oikawa whined from the loveseat, falling back into it with a huff. “That’s not fair.”

“Well, maybe you should wait your turn. Besides, you’ve been outvoted,” Iwa said around a mouthful of chips. The tab on one of the beers opened and you could hear the faint sound of carbonation bubbling. “Did Issei fuckin’ fall in? Where is he?”

“He probably got distracted watching those Tik Tok dances again,” Makki snickered. You had relaxed against him at that point, giving in and laying down with your head in his lap. He absently petted your hair as he scrolled through his phone, finding Mattsun’s contact info.

Before he could send a message, Mattsun came out of the hallway, saying, “I’ll have you know I had Chipotle for lunch today, so fuck off.”

“Way too much information, Mattsu,” you said, grimacing. “That’s why you should stay away from it.”

“I’m just kidding,” he said, sitting down beside you. You curled your legs up to give him space and then stretched them back out, resting your ankles on his thighs. His hands were warm and rough where they rubbed your skin, and goosebumps rippled up your arms. “I was watching Tik Tok.”

“Ha,  _ called it _ .”

“Is someone gonna play this stupid movie or what?” Oikawa grumbled, salty about not being able to pick the movie. You could find no reason to complain, however, because The Incredibles was one of your favorites and Makki knew it. “After this we’re watching Independence Day, though.”

Mattsun picked up the remote to find the movie while Iwa threw a chip at Oikawa, saying, “Yeah, yeah, Whinykawa. Just shut up and watch the movie.”

Silence fell for a little while and, for all his complaining, Oikawa became absorbed into the movie, gasping and hiding behind his hands when things got too tense. You were trying not to laugh at his dramatics, but you still found yourself snickering into your hand.

Makki kept looking down at your shaking shoulders, brows furrowed in confusion when you laughed at things that weren’t even funny. Leaning down, he whispered, “What the hell is so funny?”

Still grinning, you pointed at Oikawa, who had his knees up to his chest currently, arms wrapped tightly around them as he watched the screen. Makki snickered at that and nudged Mattsun, who looked up from his phone in confusion and followed his finger to Oikawa. Soon, all three of you were giggling, much to Iwa’s annoyance, and he glared at you after a few minutes.

“Would you idiots shut up? There’s a movie playing,” he snapped, even though he had spent more time on his phone than actually watching. There was a girl from his calculus class he was trying to get with, and that was  _ far  _ more important than The Incredibles.

“Yeah, shut up, please. I’m trying to watch,” Oikawa said, completely oblivious to the fact that it was him you were laughing at. 

Silence fell again for a while, but then Makki and Mattsun got  _ bored _ . It started off slow, gentle drags of Makki’s fingers up your arm and Mattsun’s ghosting lightly over your calf. You swatted and kicked, thinking they were doing it on accident, but when it continued to happen, you rolled over to glare at them.

“Do you  _ want  _ Iwa to get pissed at us? You know he’ll kick us out of the living room,” you whispered, swiping at Makki’s hand. He snatched it out of reach at the last second, not that you could’ve held onto it anyway with your meager strength.

Makki hummed, pretending to think, and shared a glance with Mattsun. Your eyes narrowed at the mischievous grin on the latter’s face, and then he said, “That’s tempting. I can think of a few  _ other  _ things I’d rather be doing.”

He punctuated it with an eyebrow wiggle and you groaned, covering your now red face with your hands. Because of that, you missed the round of knowing looks that passed between them, smirks rising up onto everyone’s faces.

Favorite pastime number one-- riling _____ up.

“What, you don’t like the sound of that, princess?” Oikawa asked, all interest in the movie suddenly lost. His feet came back down to the floor and he snickered when you flipped him off, keeping your eyes covered.

“Oh come on, you can’t tell us you haven’t thought about it before?” Makki asked, trying half-heartedly to pry your hands away. He didn’t want to hurt you. When he finally managed it, you squirmed against him, trying to tug them back and hiding your face in his stomach.

“What would you say if I said yes?” you asked, voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt. Your face was so hot that you were sure you were going to combust, but two could still play at their game.

“Woah, wait really?” Mattsun asked. He had had to gather your ankles up when you were fighting Makki to keep from getting kicked in the gut, and he squeezed them now, lazy eyes narrowing. “No way.”

“Wha--  _ No _ , of  _ course not _ ,” you said, whipping up to look at him with a scowl. It was the first time you had seen any of them since the whole teasing session had started, and you floundered at the looks they were wearing. Intrigue mixed with amusement, all of them more serious than you had expected. “It’d be  _ weird _ .”

Of course you would never in a million years tell them that you absolutely  _ had _ thought about it, with all of them. They were gorgeous and they knew it, how could you  _ not _ ?

It was Iwa who broke the tension in the room, simultaneously bringing on a whole  _ new  _ type into play with his words.

“That’s too bad, princess. Because we have,” he said, and his lips curled in an almost sinister smirk. He watched your throat bob as you swallowed, your eyes growing wide with surprise, but the way you squeezed your thighs together didn’t go unnoticed by anyone. “So are you  _ sure  _ you haven’t thought about it?”

Eyes flying around the room, you found each of them watching you with near predatory expectation. You had come home from school expecting to get drunk and binge watch movies until you passed out, not be offered the proposition of fucking your best friends. But the heat pooling between your legs gave yourself away, and you shifted to sit up. You had seen a  _ lot  _ of these men in the several years you had been friends with them, and you knew what they were packing through locker room mishaps and when you would go swimming together. And they had all wandered into your room more than once when you were getting changed. Even now, in college, they still just barged in unannounced, throwing things at you or lounging on your bed while you stood there in a state of half-undress. 

“You guys are  _ pervs _ ,” you said, but there was no bite to it. You were thoughtful, still gazing at each of them in turns, fidgeting with the hem of your shirt while butterflies fluttered in your stomach. “You’re being serious?”

The atmosphere shifted to something softer, something you were more used to then, and Makki’s warm breath ghosted over your ear as he said, “Only if you want to, princess.”

The rest nodded in agreement, excitement and anticipation glinting in their eyes and, when you finally nodded too, you found yourself being hoisted into Makki’s lap. Mattsun shifted closer, knees pressing against yours while Oikawa and Iwa stood up and moved to stand in front of you. If it had been anyone else, you might have been scared, but these were your best friends. So why were you so nervous?

Oh right. 

“Anything you don’t want to do?” Iwa asked, and the hands sliding up your sides and thighs stilled, waiting for your answer.

Your already red cheeks seemed to turn darker as you shook your head, and their eyes narrowed eagerly.

“Anything you want to  _ try _ ?” Mattsun asked, squeezing your thigh, and you were sure you were going to combust. If there was a worse time to  _ try  _ anything new, it would be in a five-way. Though was there a better place to try than with your friends? At least they would listen and take care of you.

“Um, m-maybe--” You paused and closed your eyes, expecting laughter at your request. “Double penetration?”

A pin could have been heard hitting the floor in the silence that followed, and then Mattsun and Iwa groaned deep in their throats.

Oikawa whispered, “Oh shit.”

Makki leaned forward, resting his forehead on your shoulder as your eyes opened, saying, “You’re gonna kill us, _____.”

“W-What?” you stuttered, bewildered at their reactions. If they didn’t want to that was fine. It was just something you had fantasized about-- and you weren’t saying any of them were the subjects-- more than once. “If you don’t--”

“Don’t even finish that sentence. Unless you have a preference, how do we decide who goes first?” Makki asked, and his eyes were bright with anticipation, his cock already hard at the prospect. 

Iwa shifted, a dark hunger in his eyes as he said, “I’m okay with watching first.”

“Me too,” Oikawa said, already shifting his erection so it was more comfortable in his shorts. “That okay with you, princess?”

You nodded mutely and then you were being pushed to your feet and guided down the hall by hands in yours and on your back. You wondered if this was how a lamb felt being guided to slaughter as they surrounded you, all rippling muscle and heat. Iwa’s bedroom door was pushed open and then they were stripping their shirts off, dropping them to the floor like it was the most normal thing in the world.

They didn’t seem embarrassed at all, but you squirmed under their intense gazes as you pulled yours off, letting your breasts bounce free.

“Fuck,” someone-- Mattsun, maybe-- cursed, and you flushed. Someone whistled low, and when you looked up they were just standing there staring, eyes roving up and down as each licked their lips. 

Bolstered by the positive attention, you hooked your fingers in the waistband of your shorts, wiggling your hips as you slid them off. They fell down your legs and you kicked them to the side, now standing completely naked before the four men. 

Oikawa groaned, running his fingers through his hair while Makki’s fingers twitched at his sides, and then they were kicking their shorts off as well and you gulped. They were  _ all  _ packing, and you couldn’t recall them being that big before. Then again you had never gotten a  _ decent  _ look at them so close up, but your pussy throbbed at the idea of those being inside you.

They were all standing up straight and tall, and you could practically feel smugness radiating off of them as you stared slack jawed.

“What the hell have I gotten myself into?” you asked, taking a few steps towards Oikawa, who was the closest. Glancing up as you reached out, he nodded and then hissed when your small hand wrapped around his cock. It was longer than it was thick, the smallest in the bunch-- which was saying something-- but still, your mouth watered at the sight of his flushed head leaking precum. Little gasps were escaping his mouth and he wrapped a hand around your wrist loosely.

“I’m a little jealous,” Makki said, watching your hand stroke Oikawa’s shaft. 

You licked your lips when you turned to find him matching your motions on his own cock, heat pooling between your legs as you watched. There was heat at your back and then large hands on your hips, and Iwa’s breath ghosted across your ear.

“Can we kiss you?” he asked, low in your ear but you could see Makki and Mattsun stand straighter at the question and, when you nodded, they smiled.

Oikawa was quick to capture your lips and you tasted chocolate on your tongue as he delved past them. Iwa’s lips latched onto your neck, nipping tentatively and letting his hands ghost down lower, dipping between your thighs. His hips rocked into your ass as he touched your clit for the first time, his fingers already coming away slick.

“Shit, she’s so wet already,” Iwa announced, pressing more firmly against you. 

You pulled away from Oikawa to gasp, spreading your legs a little more, and felt another set of fingers knock Iwa’s out of the way. Oikawa’s were longer and slender, a little more careful in circling the sensitive bud. Then Iwa’s fingers were back, prodding at your dripping pussy from behind, gathering your essence up before delving two thick fingers inside.

Your eyes widened, free hand flying up to Oikawa’s shoulder as you moaned, tipping your head back. “O- _ Oh _ .”

“Feel good, princess?” Oikawa whispered, and glanced over your shoulder to Makki and Mattsun, both palming their cocks as they watched. Your nails bit into his skin, hips rocking in time to their pumps, and he smirked. “I know I can’t  _ wait  _ to see you filled up. Been thinkin’ about this for a long time.”

You looked surprised by that statement, and everyone chuckled. It had come out one night when they got drunk and started talking, in typical male fashion, about women. All of them had agreed they wouldn’t turn down a chance with you and, instead of the usual jealousy, they had talked about what it would be like for them all at once. It had stuck in their heads ever since, just waiting for the right moment to come out.

“Did you really think we  _ hadn’t  _ thought about it? You’re hot, _____,” Makki said and, though he tried to sound nonchalant, he wasn’t pulling it off. He and Mattsun were right beside you now, each palming your neglected tits, rolling and tweaking your nipples while they squeezed the soft flesh. You arched your back, pushing into their groping hands for more, and then lips wrapped around them. Your free hand carded through Mattsun’s hair, a loud cry ripping from your lips as they sucked.

Iwa crooked his fingers just right, knuckles grazing over a certain spot inside you, and you cried out again, a babbled mix of their names. His hand tightened on your hip as you leaned into Oikawa and he did it again, spreading his fingers as he pulled out and feeling your slick walls squeeze down on him.

“Need you to cum for us, pretty girl, then we can get to the real show,” he whispered in your ear, dark and gravelly with repressed lust. His cock was smearing precum all over your ass as he ground it against you while your hand continued to stroke Oikawa unevenly, just enough to feel good.

You nodded, sucking your lip in between your teeth as the coil built, and Oikawa’s fingers pressed harder to your clit in an effort to bring you over the edge. His lips collided with yours again, swiping his tongue across the seam and you let him in with a gasp as Iwa slowed, curling his fingers again to focus on your g-spot. Your legs tensed and you pushed your chest into Oikawa’s, thighs shaking as your high crested, pussy squeezing Iwa’s fingers.

You moaned, hips jerking in his hold as Oikawa continued to circle your clit, Iwa basking in the feel of you cumming around his digits. Your breathing came out in puffs against Oikawa’s chest, where your face was currently hidden, and you allowed yourself to be guided around to the bed.

Makki climbed on first, laying down on his back, and patted his thighs to summon you. You crawled across the mattress on shaky legs and settled over him, slit hovering above his cock lying against his stomach. It was slick with his precum, red and twitching occasionally, and you rolled your hips, gasping as it ground across your still sensitive clit.

The bed shifted behind you as you rode Makki, and the sound of a cap opening reached your ears before something prodded your rear entrance. Matsukawa’s voice was low and close to your ear, nipping the shell before saying, “You still sure about this?”

He chuckled when you nodded frantically, and Makki joined him, commenting, “Yeah she is. I think she’s even wetter now.”

Mattsun took his time, massaging and working you up to take him, and your back arched when one thick finger finally slid in. Lips parting in a silent gasp, your toes curled and you rocked back in time with his slow thrusts.

“More, Issei, please,” you whispered, lacing your fingers with Makki’s. He was breathing heavy, rolling to meet your hips every time you ground against him, eyelids fluttering with pleasure. “Hiro, c-can I--?”

Mattsun hummed in response and traced a second finger around your hole, slowly forcing it in and listening to you whine. You were making the sweetest noises as you grazed your clit across Makki’s cock, his face contorted with pleasure at feeling your slick folds moving across him. 

“Can you what?” Makki hummed, helping you move. His eyes were locked on the sight of his shaft disappearing between your folds, and then you were lifting up, to his confusion.

Mattsun let his lips trail over your shoulder and up your neck, sinking his teeth into your skin. You tightened around him, hips jerking in Makki’s hands when you slipped the head of his cock inside you. “Fuck, baby, yes,  _ shit _ ,” he hissed as you slid down. 

You moaned out his name as he throbbed inside you. He had sucked his lip between his teeth to ground himself at the sudden tightness, his back arched off the bed.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” you moaned. Iwa’s fingers had  _ nothing  _ on Makki’s cock, and he eased you down slowly, groaning at how tight you were. “You’re so big, Hiro, oh my god.”

He snickered at your babbled praise, eyes focused on his cock disappearing into your tight snatch. “I know, princess, but you’re tight as hell. I hardly fit.”

If you weren’t already flushed before, you were after hearing his words, and he bit out a curse when you pussy clenched around him. He was panting by the time he was seated inside you, cock throbbing at the tight fit.

The mattress shifted again and suddenly Iwa and Oikawa were surrounding you as well, hands pulling yours from Makki’s and wrapping them around their hard shafts. They guided your strokes while Iwaizumi captured your lips for the first time, groaning as he swirled his tongue around your mouth. Your thumb grazed over the tip of his cock and his hand tightened around your wrist in response. 

The fingers in your ass slid out and the cap snapped open again. Mattsun poured a generous amount of lube on his cock, stroking it a few times to spread it around and then he was prodding at your entrance. 

“You can still back out of this, princess. Just say the word,” Mattsun said, and there was gentle concern behind the arousal. But you shook your head frantically, grinding down on Makki in an attempt to roll back again Mattsun, and he grunted as you tightened around him.

He held you still while Mattsun slid inside you as well, listening to you whine and gasp until he was sheathed inside. His cock was just as big as Makki’s, and your mouth fell open but no sound came out at the feeling of being stuffed so full. Oikawa and Iwa benefitted as well, your hands tightening around them as they continued to fuck them.

All the men released shuddery groans when you began to rock your hips, moaning loudly when Makki and Mattsun thrust experimentally. 

The room filled with groans, mixing with the wet slap of skin on skin. Sweat beaded on your forehead, head lolling back onto Mattsun’s shoulder. You were so full you couldn’t think straight, attention narrowed down to the slide of their cocks in and out of you, their growled praises and moans filling your ears and you whined at their words. Oikawa and Iwa had taken over moving for you, large hands wrapped tight around yours and using them to jerk themselves off.

Oikawa was babbling about how soft your hands were and Iwa enjoyed watching the tip of his cock push between your fingers.

“You look so pretty,” Makki gasped, fingers digging into the skin of your hips as his snapped up, burying his length into you again. He kept grazing over the spot Iwa had found before, unable to avoid it just because of how  _ big  _ he was, and it was sending you straight up to the edge. “You’re gonna cum for us, right?”

Your pussy fluttered around them when hands groped your tits again, playing with your nipples. Tears pricked your eyes, your noises muffled by Mattsun’s lips as he turned your head to the side to kiss you. 

Oikawa and Iwa’s hips stuttered when you squeezed your hands, the pleasure reaching it’s breaking point when Makki’s thrusts forced his pelvic bone to grind against your clit, and you cried out, clenching around them without warning.

Makki groaned and Mattsun choked, snarling out simultaneous curses as they buried inside you, giving short jerks of their hips to extend your orgasm. Your toes curled when it became too much and they pulled out, giving a few short jerks of their hands before they were cumming all over them while they moaned.

“Fuck that was so perfect,” Makki panted, sitting up to capture your lips. His kiss was feverish and needy, dominating your mouth and you whined when he pulled away. Shifting you to the side carefully, he crawled away, giving Oikawa and Iwa space while he and Mattsun went to clean up.

Iwa took you from him, peppering your shoulder all the way up to your cheek with kisses. His voice was gentle as he asked, “Are you alright? We can stop.”

But you shook your head, grinding back into him even though your cunt throbbed still. You were already aching for him to fill you again, and Oikawa tilted your chin up, letting his thumb glide across your lips, eyes dipping down to them and back up in question.

Instead of answering, you pushed him back and settled down on your hands, pressing against Iwa’s cock and wiggling your hips while you nuzzled Oikawa’s. His long fingers carded through your hair while Iwa grabbed your hips, wasting no time in burying himself inside your loose hole, eased by the slick from your previous orgasm. You gasped against the head of Oikawa’s cock and he slipped inside your parted lips, grinning slyly. The sound of a door closing broke through to you, and you found Makki and Mattsun crawling onto the bed, settling against the headboard. They were wearing matching grins, eyes locked on you as you were stuffed again. Your eyes locked with Makki’s and you whined, causing Oikawa to groan. Your jaw ached as you tried to swallow him, drool spilling out down your chin. Relaxing your throat, you let him push further, groaning out praises as he rocked his hips, sliding a little deeper each time.

Iwa still managed to stretch you even after the pounding you had already taken, balls slapping against your throbbing clit and your fingers bit into the blankets, fisting the fabric between them as the pleasure built again.

After a few thrusts, your nose was buried in Oikawa’s curls and he held you there, thighs trembling with pleasure even as tears streamed down your cheeks.

“You’re so tight, princess, swallowing my cock so good,” he rasped, gazing down at you with lustful adoration. You ran your tongue along his length as he pulled back out, suckling on the head for a few seconds before he stuffed himself back in again.

Iwa had set up a steady pace behind you, eyes locked on the way his cock disappeared inside your slick hole, squeezing down around him every time his balls touched your clit. He knew you must be sensitive after two orgasms, but he couldn’t bring himself to be slow, not when you were so tight and hot around him. And not when he had gotten off to this exact mental image more times than he cared to admit. He locked eyes with Oikawa over your head and smirked, slamming his hips into yours nonstop.

You were whining and moaning around Oikawa, eyes rolling as the pleasure impossibly built again, faster and more intense than before. There was no way you could cum again, you swore, but the way Iwa was grazing over your swollen g-spot with every thrust, stimulating your clit each time, was driving you towards your high once again. Your toes curled when Oikawa hit the back of your throat, moaning at the vibrations your noises were making around him.

Both men were panting with exertion, fingers digging into your skin and tightening in your hair, moaning and gasping when you tightened or swallowed around them.

“Fuck, I can feel you’re gonna cum again, huh, princess? Go on, give us one more, I know you can,” Iwa grunted, and reached down beneath you. His fingers were rough against your sloppy, sensitive clit, and you whined pathetically.

Oikawa’s thrusts slipped and he pulled out of your mouth suddenly, painting your face in his hot cum, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care as your vision whited out. You were probably loud as you cried Iwa’s name, the intense pressure in your gut exploding.

Iwa grunted in surprise as a clear liquid coated his abdomen, and then he chuckled darkly. His thrusts slowed as he rode you through your orgasm, more cream dribbling down his balls until he slowed to a stop. 

“Did she really  _ squirt _ ?” Makki groaned, and his cock twitched in his shorts. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

Iwa pulled out of your twitching cunt and stroked himself off, moaning as he came all over the back of your thighs. His movements stilled and you pushed yourself up onto your knees, legs trembling from overexertion, to look at the men around you. Oikawa’s cum was still drying on your face, and you took the shirt he offered you to wipe it off.

“S-Sorry, Iwa,” you said, but the look on his face said he didn’t mind at all, so you grinned.

“Someone’s happy with themselves,” Mattsun commented, watching Oikawa help you off the bed. They all snickered when you stumbled into his chest, and you joined in with them.

“‘Course I am,” you said, letting him and Iwa lead you towards the door. You definitely needed a shower and something to eat. “I just came three times. Why shouldn’t I be?”

The door shut behind you on the two of them cackling, and you wandered across the hall to the bathroom. A quick shower later-- and it  _ was _ quick, even though Iwa and Oikawa insisted on showering with you-- and you were bundled up in fresh clothes between Iwa and Makki on the couch, another movie playing on the TV screen.

“You know, princess, if you wanna do that again, just let us know,” Makki said, a teasing lilt to his voice as he carded his fingers through your hair. Iwa grunted in agreement as he trailed his fingers up your thigh, slipping beneath the hem of the t-shirt you wore-- his, and he was a bit smug about it-- to finger the edge of your panties.

You hummed noncommittally but grinned, already thinking about what the next time would be like. “I’ll think about it. Does it  _ have  _ to be all four of you at once?”

They all furrowed their brows, looking at each other with thoughtful expressions and seemed to come to a decision.

“No, I guess not,” Iwa said, staring down at you with a quizzical look. “But is there some reason you  _ don’t _ ?”

“No,” you said, shrugging. “I just wondered if I could get away with one or two at a time or if you were a package deal.”

“Oh, so you want this to be an ongoing thing?” Mattsun asked with a smug smirk. He was seated on Iwa’s other side, and leaned forward to look at you. “I’m down.”

Shrugging, you rolled onto your back, stretching your legs out so your feet rested in his lap and he trapped them there, massaging them gently. “I mean, if you are. I’m not dating anyone so why not?”

“Looks like all those rumors were true, huh?” Makki teased, poking your nose. “You  _ did  _ want us all to yourself. Greedy, greedy, _____.”

Swatting his hand away, you grinned. “Like you haven’t been all mine from the first time we met, Makki.”

“Would you guys  _ please _ shut up? We can figure this out later, right now, I’m trying to watch this movie,” Oikawa complained, glaring at the three of you from the loveseat.

Iwa threw a chip at him in retaliation, but everyone fell silent after that, at least for a few minutes until Mattsun piped up again.

“So who does she sleep with tonight?”

You groaned.


End file.
